


Just Another Day

by Daily



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badass Daryl, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e16 Last Day on Earth, How it should end IMO, Last Day On Earth, You're fucking with the wrong people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daryl acted as bad-ass as we all know he actually is when Negan is threatening them in Last Day on Earth? Small spoilers for episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is based upon the sneak preview I've seen on the season 6 finale. My apologies if I got something wrong, I don't know exactly what happens in the episode yet as it won't be aired here for another hour and I wanted to get this out before I see what actually happens.
> 
> For this who didn't get it yet, this contains spoilers to what might've happened in 6x16 Last Day on Earth.
> 
>  
> 
> And I can't write Daryl's way of speech, English already gives me trouble enough to even try to attempt that, but I just couldn't not write this little thing as I want the old Daryl back who could take on the world and then some and didn't let some damn curly haired asshole get the drop on him twice!
> 
> It's tiny, probably horrible, but people should write stuff like this so I don't have to attempt to!

The moment the bat came down towards Glenn's face, Daryl's hand shot out and, pushing Rosita aside, he grabbed hold of it, uncaring that blood spilled from where his fingers connected with the barbed wire and ignoring the pain that shot through his injured shoulder.

This bastard thought he was tough; that he was some goddamn gangster with all his damn yapping, but he had nothing on Merle and the lot his brother had ran with.

He was a damn pussy compared to his brother and their dead beat excuse of a father and Daryl wasn't the least bit afraid of the fucker's wannabe act.

He was vaguely aware that someone screamed as he tore the bat from Negan's hand with enough force to break his arm before slamming the short end into the man's throat.

He didn't watch the bastard fall, but turned to slam the bat into Dwight's face before he could so much as blink, catching his crossbow as the fucker went down.

Silently thanking the asshole for not having unloaded it, he wasted no time to shoot the guy standing behind Rick through his forehead while plucking his knife and gun from Dwight's face as the others burst into movement as well.

While the Saviors were still staring at their downed leader in shock, his group slammed into the bystanders, who didn't start moving until it was already too late and all of their group was armed and taking them down.

Chaos broke out between the survivors as, instead of fighting, most tried to get the hell away from them, clearly recognizing they were much more dangerous than they had thought.

But they didn't have mercy and blood splattered everywhere as throats were slit and bullets tore through skin as the group got their hands on more weapons, most Saviors turning out to be horrible shots up close.

Michonne managed to get her hands on her katana and decapitated two men in one smooth movement, the sword as sharp as ever and Rick slammed his knife into one throat while simultaneously shooting another through his head.

Within moments the battle was over and the sound of heavy breathing was all Daryl could hear as he slung his crossbow over his head, not paying attention to the flare of pain that shot through his shoulder when he did as he turned to Negan.

The bastard was choking, unable to breathe as his windpipe was shattered like Daryl had intended, dumb ass red neckerchief not offering the least bit protection as he gasped uselessly for air.

Daryl spat onto the ground beside him, words Rick had said not too long ago in another grim situation. "You've fucked with the wrong people, dumb bastard. Eenie-meenie-miney-moe and naming your goddamn weapon, the fuck kind of retard are you?"

Motion on his left told him Rick had come closer and he automatically shifted to let his leader step closer as he spotted Glenn kneeling down beside Maggie. "Who looks shitty now, shit face."

Wide reddish eyes stared at him full of hatred, but Daryl wasn't fazed by it.

"Sucks don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit," the former cop spat out.

"It ain't the future serial killer ya gotta worry about, ass shit. It's the current ones," Daryl smirked as Rick raised his gun at Negan's head, pulling the trigger just before the man stilled.

"Now what?" Carl swallowed thickly as he surveyed the clearing filled with dead Saviors.

"We get Maggie to a doctor," Rick decided as he holstered his gun and turned to the group.

"And what's the plan after that?" Abraham inquired as he stabbed his knife through the skull of the last dead body.

"I hunt down my damn vest and we go home," Daryl wiggled his fingers, the pain searing through his shoulder distracting him from what was said in answer but Rick taking hold of his wrist made him look up as the man tried to check the injury.

"That was quite the bad-ass action you pulled there, my friend," Abraham barked out a laugh as he slung the damn bat onto his shoulder.

"You should've seen him after he was tossed off a horse, shot himself with his own crossbow while falling off a ravine, banged his head when slipping during the climb up, killed two walkers, climbed it again and made his way through a forest back to the farm without losing any of his at the time normal attitude," Glenn choked out, a small smile playing on his lips despite his clear worry for his wife.

"Didn't even lose it when he got gazed by a bullet aimed for his head when he was mistaken for a Walker," Rick joined in as everyone who'd not been at the Quarry stared at Daryl mortified and in some cases with some disbelief.

Daryl huffed, allowing Rick to take a look at his hand and bandaged it with a piece of his shirt before he had a look at his shoulder.

"We'll have someone look at you, too."

Not bothering to answer, he simple nodded and they made their way to the cars to pick two and continue on their way, leaving the dead for the Walkers that began to appear in the clearing.


End file.
